


Art for "Plunge"

by Shaliara



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Art, Dark, M/M, Old Gods, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Art for Plunge by Kiyaar.





	1. Chapters II and IV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Plunge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830761) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> Words are not enough to say how much I love this fic for many many reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/62291691384/still-not-over-plunge-by-kiyaar-i-should-thank)

  
  


  
  



	2. Chapters XI and XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Arrival of the birds and transformation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqoANESQ4cQ)  
> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/93633053234/xi-dear-darkness-xii-orpheus)

  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
